Clan Wars- The untold story of the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches
by SurPr15e1763
Summary: Calamity ensues as Balder & Rosa conceive Cereza. This story talks about the clan wars between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches that spread across the whole of Europe. It also talks about the downfall of the Lumen Sages as well as the events after. Please do give a review. I would love to know what you think.


Chapter 1: A precursor for everything

In the Crescent Valley, a tall and slender woman is seen walking towards a tall, lean slender figure wearing white robes with images of the sun adorned on them.

The figure is a Lumen Sage in all his glorious beauty. The sage appears to sport a bishop's mitre on his head and has a monocle on his face reflecting his shiny silver eyes. He also sports shoulder length pure white hair.

The woman is dressed in a black robe made out of her hair from head to toe. Her shoes are adorned with guns. She is an Umbra Witch. Her face is covered but a pair of black butterfly shaped glasses are seen on her face.

The woman has a look of fear and concern on her face as she walks up towards the figure in front of her.

"Balder, I'm pregnant." says the woman. "Rosa, that's wonderful" says Balder. "Wonderful!?" exclaims Rosa incredulously "What will happen if either of our clans find out? They'll go at each other's throats. Remember what everyone said? The intersection of light and dark will bring a terrible calamity to this earth. I think we may have made a mistake." says Rosa.

"Rosa, you don't understand. We could change the world. Our dear sweet child can inherit the Eyes of The World" exclaims Balder his face jubilant.

Rosa looks downcast, blankly staring at the ground "Balder, I don't know if I can do this." she says sadly.

Balder looks at her reassuringly his face calm "Rosa, have faith. We can get through this. Besides, I know you will be a great mother." he says, his voice calm.

"Alright, but we have to keep this secret. We can't let any of our clans know about this." Rosa says.

"Of course. Our dear sweet child will be safe. I promise" says Balder.

 _Balder's POV_

After talking with Rosa and reassuring her that she and the child will be safe, Balder soon started to head back towards the Sunrise Valley, the sanctuary of the Lumen Sages.

Balder had been a Lumen Sage since his childhood for as long as he could remember. As a child, he began to show signs that he had what was known as 'Spirit Energy'.

In order to become a Lumen Sage, one had to possess what was known as 'Spirit Energy'. They had to master, control and harness spirit energy in order to fully manifest their abilities as a Lumen Sage.

It didn't matter what family or lineage you came from, spirit energy was essential if one was to become a Lumen Sage.

Thankfully, Balder had control of spirit energy and also came from a respected lineage which helped him rise across the ranks of the Lumen Sages.

For the next few years, he trained in completely controlling his spirit energy with the tutelage of the older Lumen Sages.

When he was a teenager, he made his contract with Paradiso in order to fully manifest his Lumen Sage abilities. He gained the ability of Light Speed which allowed him to completely slow down and stop time as well as other cool Lumen Sage abilities as a result of his contract with Paradiso.

Now a full-fledged Lumen Sage with the rank of Father he soon spotted one of his fellow sages who noticed him and started walking towards him.

He wore robes identical to Balder's and he wore red and white gloves. He had shaggy black hair and had dark brown eyes.

"Greetings brother Balder, it's about time you showed up. Where have you been? The elder's looking for you."

"Apollo, how many times have I told you, just call me Balder" Balder exclaims.

"So sorry, but I like keeping to tradition" says Apollo.

"Tradition, how it's come and gone. Times sure are changing." says Balder.

"You haven't been seeing that Umbra Witch again have you?" exclaims Apollo his face masked with a look of concern.

"I have, but it's not like it's a bad thing. We haven't done anything much either" Balder exclaimed indignantly.

Apollo looks at Balder with seriousness and concern on his face. "Well make sure you don't. You remember what our tenets speak of. The intersection of light and dark will bring calamity to this earth. I don't want you to be the one who does that. You've been my friend for a long time but I devote myself to the survival of this clan. If such an event happens, I shall be forced to go against you" says Apollo seriously.

Balder stares at Apollo intently "You wouldn't even lift a weapon against me" he says, his face smug.

Apollo's face soon becomes serious and suddenly he goes into a defensive stance "Don't bet on it." he says as he suddenly raises his hand and all of a sudden, a staff with a metal circle in the image of the sun at the end of it materialises in his hand.

Balder chuckles and goes into an offensive stance with his hand outstretched. All of a sudden, a double bladed glaive materialises into Balder's outstretched hand "I guess we'll see who the better sage is then" he says staring at Apollo while Apollo glares back at him.

Balder suddenly throws the glaive with the speed of a bullet at Apollo. Apollo calmly dodges the glaive and parries a strike from Balder who suddenly appeared near Apollo as soon as the glaive was thrown and went for a strike with the glaive.

Apollo and Balder exchange blows with their respective weapons, the clang of the weapons deafening.

Apollo suddenly twirled his staff above his head, streams of light appearing as he twirled his staff. Suddenly, Apollo thrust his arms outwards and the streams of light went straight at Balder while the area around Apollo was suddenly covered with light that started to expand like a nuclear bomb at a rapid rate which was heading towards Balder.

Balder suddenly closed his eyes and when he opened them, he activated light speed. Suddenly everything started to slow down until they practically stopped. Everything was black and white and Balder nimbly dodged the streams of light twirling his glaive fast enough to the point it was a blur at the rapidly expanding light coming from Apollo.

The light dispersed and Balder goes in for a strike against Apollo. Apollo however activates light speed just as the glaive is about to make contact with him.

Since light speed is already in effect, Apollo's activation of light speed cancels out Balder's light speed making everything move at a normal speed and the black and white disappearing.

"Close call there. If you hadn't used light speed to cancel out my light speed, I would have got you" Balder says with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, you didn't get me. Where is your honour? Sages fight honourably" Apollo exclaims.

"I did fight honourably. There's nothing dishonourable about using my natural abilities. Besides, the fact that I almost got you makes me a better sage." says Balder.

"Be that as it may, I have proven my point to you. If anything happens that puts our clan at risk, I WILL go up against you for the survival of this clan and I won't go easy on you this time" Apollo exclaims with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well then, until that day comes I'm still the better sage. You won't go easy on me? We'll just have to wait and see how harder you'll go on me" Balder says calmly.

"Apollo, Balder, what are you doing? Still bickering are you?" boomed a voice from the distance.

The source of the voice soon came into view. He was a tall hulking man wearing white robes identical to Balder and Apollo however, he seemed to be wearing silver shoulder pads and his head adorned a crown in the shape of a skull cap signifying his rank as a cardinal. He also had bright green eyes and shoulder length red hair as well as a thick beard.

"Sorry Lux. Apollo and I just had a little bit of fun, right Apollo?" Balder says nodding slightly at Apollo "That's right." replies Apollo nodding curtly.

"Well brother Balder, the elder is waiting for you and you know that he doesn't like to wait." Lux said.

"Very well then, I shall come along" said Balder.

"Remember what I said" said Apollo as Balder began walking away with Lux.

Balder and Lux soon reached a large building that looked like a cathedral. It was known as the Sanctuarium de Lumine or the Sanctuarium for short. Most people just called it the light sanctuary. It was the largest building in the Sunrise Valley. It was here where the elder resided and where all the younger Lumen Sages known as Acolytes had their training.

As soon as Balder and Lux entered the Sanctuarium, they approached a golden throne. There, seated on the throne was the elder known as Ignis. He wore the same white robes as every other sage but he sported gold shoulder pads as well as a golden necklace with a pendant shaped like a sun. He also adorned a crown shaped like thorns on his head and had short black hair. He also wore glasses and sported a golden staff in his hand.

The pendant on the elder's necklace suddenly glowed blue as Balder approached the throne. "Ah, brother Balder" he says in a slow deep voice "My pendant is still as sharp as ever. It knows the right eye is here. Yes, Balder, I can see what the right eye is doing, but I cannot see everything that happens."

"Your eminence, what is it you need me for?" asks Balder bowing as he says this.

"Come Balder." he says as he gets up from his throne "There is a lot I must talk to you about. You are free to go brother Lux, you are not needed right now" says Ignis.

"Your eminence" Lux says bowing deeply, slowly walking out of the Sanctuarium.

"Now Balder." Ignis says as he walks in a garden outside the Sanctuarium with Balder "There are some things I must explain to you that I have seen recently. Things that may put this clan at risk." Ignis exclaims.

Balder's face paled. "Surely it can't be that much of a danger, your eminence?" Balder said timidly.

"I hope not but I have a feeling that it's going to happen soon. Balder, you are one of my best sages. If anything happens that threatens the survival of this clan, can I count on you to help stop it?" asks Ignis.

"Of course, your eminence" says Balder.

"Good, good. I better go and oversee the Acolyte's training. I daresay we need more sages like you" exclaims Ignis and with that he walked back to the Sanctuarium.

" _Oh dear, I hope the elder doesn't find out about my dear sweet child"_ thought Balder as he started to pace a little frantically. " _Hopefully, I can keep my child's existence a secret from the elder as well as my fellow brothers"_ thought Balder. Balder then decided to go the lake in Sunrise Valley in order to get some fresh air to relax himself, gather his thoughts and figure out how he could keep Rosa and his beloved child safe.


End file.
